


Romance.

by babyduckie484



Category: Burn Notice, Reno: 911!
Genre: Community: milliways_bar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduckie484/pseuds/babyduckie484
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Prompt and this time was romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance.

Romance  
  
Sam smiles leading her in to a room, having booked a suite in one of the casinos in Reno. He had spent the extra money to get a good one. He had wanted to make it special for her. While he knew she would never tell them how many she’s had he knew this was her birthday.  
  
Stepping behind her once in the room he takes the blindfold off to reveal flowers. Balloons and little cheeseburgers on a tray with a cake and ice cream chilling in an ice bucket with a bottle of Jameson beside it.  
  
He leans in kissing the side of her neck from behind then whispers in her ear. “Happy birthday baby.”


End file.
